toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Hisako Umigame
Hisako Umigame (海亀·久子, Umigame Hisako) was a Bishokuya who had formed a Combo with the Chef, Leengard. She was also the daughter of Ambros Bardulf. She died while attempting the Trial of Pilgrimage and was buried in Life. Appearance She was a rather tall woman, up to 170 centimeters in height, with long black hair tied up in a ponytail that reached her hips and had a very attractive body along with large breasts. One could easily associate her white skin with that of a princess. She wore a short white T-shirt tied into a knot at the bottom, revealing her navel; a pair of jeans below with one side sawed off, revealing her thigh. Because the T-shirt was tied down, her breasts were much more noticeable. One could see her snowy white leg, from the thigh all the way down. She used a two-meter-long nodachi called "Eckzahn" as her weapon, it had been stated that her outfit followed the rules of asymmetry. She sported a denim jacket over her usual attire in colder weather. Personality History When she was just beginning her career as a Bishokuya, Hisako formed a Combo with a Chef named Leengard. They worked together for 3 years before Hisako decided they should take on the Trial of Pilgrimage. During each of the tasks, Leengard got injured and she came out unscathed. This left her with deep feelings of regret and guilt that she never told him about. As the guilt grew, she became more and more determined to prevent him from taking anymore damage since he was the Chef and she was the Bishokuya. Unfortunately, during the Final Trail Hisako received a fatal wound and died. She never got a chance to try the dish that Leengard had prepared of the Final Ingredient. Synopsis Equipment Eckzahn (犬歯, Kenshi, lit Canine or Dog Tooth): A two meters long nodachi that Hisako used for hunting. She named the blade Eckzahn because she was told that it was forged using a fang from the Battle Wolf that the IGO had cloned. Whether this is true or not cannot be determined as Eckzahn was buried with Hisako. Powers and Abilities Appetite Energy: is a unique form of energy said to lie dormant inside of Gourmet Cells until one who bares them learns to harness and control it, manifesting it outside of their body in an energy form. Her father had taught her how to channel her Appetite Energy through an object, specifically Eckzahn. *'Devour' (食い殺す, Kui korosu, lit Kill eat): Hisako starts by channeling her Appetite Energy into Eckzahn. She then slashes at her target, her Appetite Energy eating through the target and her blade slicing through it. If she fails to make contact with the target and Eckzahn, the Appetite Energy can be launched from the tip of the blade and fly towards the target. *'Swallow Whole' (全部飲み込む, Zenbu nomikomu, lit I swallow all): Hisako impales the blade of Eckzahn into her target. She follows this up by channeling her Appetite Energy through Eckzahn and into her target. The target is then eaten by the Appetite Energy from the inside out. Hisako can then re-absorb the Appetite Energy back into herself and receive the nutrients from the target. *'Consume' (平らげる, Tairageru, lit Finish up): Hisako, after channeling Appetite Energy into Eckzahn, swings her blade and launches the built up energy. **'Consume in a # Bite' (＃咬傷に消費する, # Kōshō ni shōhi suru, lit # I consume to bite): Hisako swings her blade a number of times. The more times she swings her blade, the stronger the attack becomes by having the Appetite Energy build upon itself. She claims this builds exponentially, but it is unknown if that is an accurate assessment. Gourmet Cells: Due to her ability to use Appetite Energy, it is assumed that she possessed Gourmet Cells. What abilities those cells had granted her are unknown as she only used Appetite Energy in combat. How she obtained Gourmet Cells is also unknown. Full Course Menu *'Hors d'Oeuvre': Picked after completing the eighth trial of the Trial of Pilgrimage. Basashi is served raw and sliced thin, like sashimi, with ginger and onions and soy sauce for dipping. *'Soup': Picked after completing the Trial of Pilgrimage's fourth trial. Leengard's preferred version of the stew takes about a week to prepare, due to his favored method of tenderizing the meat. *'Fish Dish': Chosen while trying to complete the tenth trail. These vicious sharks "guard" the Deep Sea Cows. The fillets, the only edible part, are marinated in the fish's venom, which is used as the only seasoning for the dish. *'Meat Dish': Picked from the final trial of the Pilgrimage. The edible meats are cut thin, marinated in a mixture of soy sauce, sugar, green onions, garlic, sesame oil, ginger and pepper. After marinating for a week, the meat it grilled and served with Hydra Blossom petals, which are wrapped around the meat. *'Main Course': *'Salad': Decided after completing the first and second trails. The base of the salad is made of the petals of the Hydra Blossom, harvested during the peak season, but at various extra blooms for more of a mixed salad flavor. The meat is carefully grilled after being properly tenderized and mixed into the petals. Dressing is usually up to the consumer, though a vinaigrette is usually recommended. *'Dessert': After completing the ninth trial is when this was picked. The Hippolycotton is turned into a sweet and creamy ice cream. The ice cream is then topped with a syrup made from the fruit of a Box Cactus. *'Drink': The third trial of the Trial of Pilgrimage is where this drink comes from. The tea is very rich in nutrients and served in a leaf, it is warm and herbal when first drunk but takes on a cool and minty flavor upon being swallowed. Trivia *Hisako (久子) is a Japanese name meaning "long-lived child." **Umigame is Japanese for "sea turtle" ***The second half of her name (亀) can also be read as "tortoise (symbol of long life)." **Both of her names are meant to be horribly ironic *Appearance is that of Kanzaki Kaori from A Certain Magical Index Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Bishokuya Category:Deceased Category:Swordsman Category:Former Combo Category:Former Bishokuya Category:Human Category:Appetite Energy User